


a heart goes a long way

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He’s still in there -- the man I knew. With all due respect, Commander Fury, I’m going to do this.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this since the first time the Winter Soldier showed up in a trailer with his eye black and so much going on with just the stare he and Steve shared. And Data is a wonderful cheerleader who gave me a deadline to post this before the movie. 
> 
> This is inspired by the trailer/featurettes, so spoilers for those, but not the film.

Fury is waiting at the door when Steve approaches. 

“I don’t know if I can allow you to take those in there, Captain.” Fury’s hand is firm on Steve’s bicep.

“Sir,” Steve says evenly. He’s not looking to start a fight, but he won’t accept anyone stopping him. Not even Fury.

“They can be used as weapons. And unless you’ve forgotten, there is a highly trained assassin in that room.” Fury steps in closer. The wounds on Fury’s face and neck have started to heal, but they’re still there, a visual reminder of the point he’s literally making Steve see.

“He is also my best friend.”

“ _Was_ , Captain. That man _was_ your best friend before the Russians changed him.” 

Steve’s stomach tightens. The words are as effective as a blow. He shakes it off before answering. “He’s still in there -- the man I knew. With all due respect, Commander Fury, I’m going to do this.”

Steve is more than a little surprised when Fury’s hand drops and he steps aside to let Steve pass.

“We’ll be watching.” Fury says as Steve walks by him. It’s a reassurance. But it almost feels like a threat.

000

The cell is spare--no extra items that could be used as lethal weapons--a mattress in one corner and a sink and toilet in the other.

In the center standing in sharp relief against the white of the room, is the Winter Soldier, his wrists and ankles bound in cuffs, strapped to a chair straight out of Stark’s R&D department (all one piece and made from virtually indestructible alloys). And for a second time it feels like Steve’s been punched in the stomach, with an extra couple of blows to the chest for good measure. It takes him a minute to remember to breathe.

“I thought you might-- Since, you know, it’s not like this is the Ritz.”

Steve realizes he sounds nervous, but the blank, dark-eyed stare from the man who was once his best friend has him unsteady.

“You look like hell and I’m going to clean you up.” Steve lifts his hand so the towel and razor are in the line of sight.

There’s a quirk to the corner of the previously impassive face, and Steve knows a challenge when he sees it.

“I’ve done this before. I could give you a straight razor shave blindfolded.” Steve says. “But I’ll start with a wash, okay? Close.” 

The Soldier’s eyes close and it doesn’t escape Steve’s notice that there’s a great amount of trust that was just displayed. Steve bites back something that feels like grin as he carefully starts to wipe away the eye black. On the second pass Steve curves his hand around the Soldier’s jaw, to get a better angle, to avoid injury, to stay in control. All of the reasons are true. And so is the fact that with the warpaint being removed, Steve can start to see the man he knew -- or at least the shell of him. 

Steve almost jumps out of his skin when James’s eyes open and he looks up at Steve. There’s something there, buried deep but still alive -- like we both were, Steve thinks wryly -- and it sparks a flint of hope in Steve’s chest.


End file.
